fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wavecutter Thallidos
Wavecutter Thallidos are Deviants of Thallidos appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Water|ailments = Waterblight Soiled Bleeding|weaknesses = Fire Dragon|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Aesthetic Differences Crest is split in half, body is a lighter gray, longer tail and wingblades, wingblades have small vents along their length and small holes at the tip, larger hooked spines on tail, white streaks on body, and cracked beak. Explanation Thallidos that have lived in the open ocean for many years and survived hurricanes. Their wingblades have been dented and slightly wounded from taking damage, and now sport holes and tears. However, they can now use the holes to store and release larger volumes of water. Abilities Wavecutter Thallidos is faster and more intelligent than a regular Thallidos. It also employs greater use of the Water element, which is demonstrated in the large waterspouts and typhoons it can create. Its wing slashes launch waves of seawater, which it stores in the vents on its wingblades. Wavecutter Thallidos is also significantly more agile, and has more fluid animations. Attacks Wavecutter Thallidos has all the attacks of Thallidos. The attacks listed below are unique to it. Levels I-V (Low Rank) 'Wavecutter's Blade: '''Wavecutter Thallidos's wingblades are now much sharper, and getting hit by them multiple times in succession can cause Bleeding. '''Torrential Roar: '''The monster's roar causes damage, pushes hunters back, and can cause Waterblight. When in Rage Mode, a barrier of water will surround it when it roars. '''Ebb And Flow: '''Wavecutter Thallidos slashes forward 3-7 times, jumping and twirling between every slash to reorient itself. '''Cross Slash: '''The Wavecutter brings both its wings in front of its face until they cross, and then slashes forward. This attack can cause Bleeding instantaneously when Wavecutter Thallidos is enraged. '''Rising Wave: '''Wavecutter Thallidos jumps into the air, slashing with one of its wingblades as it does. '''Breaking Waves: '''The monster places its wingblades to the ground and growls. It then slashes forward once with its left blade and once with its right, with each slash sending out a wave of water that travels forward a short distance. Getting hit by the wave causes Waterblight. Levels VI-X (High Rank) Wavecutter Thallidos gets a power boost, and some of its attacks change. * Ebb and Flow now strikes between 5-9 times. * Rising Wave now sends out a small wave of water flying upwards. It also gains some new attacks: '''Deadly Catch: '''Wavecutter Thallidos makes a few gagging noises before spitting out a Sharq, which bounces around 3 times before flopping on the ground. Getting hit by the Sharq can cause Bleeding. '''Briny Bile: '''In a similar fashion to Yian Kut-Ku, the monster spits out globs of seawater filled with rotten fish. This attack can cause Waterblight and Soiled simulateously. '''Strafing Spray: '''Wavecutter Thallidos fires its seawater spray, but this time it tilts its head side to side to reach across a wider range. Levels XI-XV (G Rank) Wavecutter gains another power boost, and some of its attacks change. * The Seawater Spray attack covers a wider distance and reaches farther. * It always slashes 9 times when performing its Ebb and Flow attack. * All of its wing slash attacks now send out waves of water, increasing their distance and causing Waterblight. * It can now use Polar Thallidos's rapid tail stab and wing spin attacks. It also gains a few new attacks: '''Tidal Slam: '''In a fashion similar to Astalos, the monster flies into the air and divebombs a hunter, and a burst of water appears where it lands. This attack causes Waterblight. '''Waterspout: '''Wavecutter Thallidos spits a ball of water at the ground, where it erupts into a large waterspout capable of causing Waterblight to hunters hit by it. The waterspout stays in battle for about 5 seconds before dissipating. '''Captain's Cutlass: '''The Wavecutter crouches as if about to pounce, then turns to look at a hunter. When it selects its target, it performs a flying lunge at high speed towards a hunter before slashing them with its wing. This attack can cause heavy damage and Bleeding. '''Dancing Waves: '''Wavecutter Thallidos's most powerful attack. To begin, it will fly into the air, spitting out waves of water from its mouth that cause Waterblight. It then spins down to the ground in a corkscrew-like motion, before finishing the attack with a rapid spinning attack that forms a typhoon around it. Getting hit by the typhoon can cause Waterblight, while getting hit by its wingblades directly can cause bleeding. Ecology Wavecutter Thallidos are truly fearsome wyverns, and the Guild only lets hunters with Special Permits hunt them down. Like Thallidos, they are mainly piscivores, although due to their larger size and increased strength they can also prey on Sharqs. Since they also need to consume more protein to sustain themselves, Wavecutter Thallidos are also prone to eating Epioth, Ludroth, Aptonoth, and Raptorial Bird Wyverns like Jaggi. THey must also compete with powerful predators like Lagiacrus, Plesioth, and Voracious Gobul. They are also preyed upon by the Elder Dragons Nakarkos and Ceadeus, as well as the Flying Wyvern Ikanoth. Notes * When enraged, Wavecutter Thallidos's throat will turn bright red and its nostrils will steam. * When fatigued, its throat will deflate and its eyes will discolor. * To regain stamina, Wavecutter Thallidos will eat from a nearby fishing spot. * Wavecutter Thallidos's tail can be broken and severed, both its wings can be broken, its crest can be wounded, and its back can be broken. ** The tail must be broken before it can be severed. * Wavecutter Thallidos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * Its name was originally Seacleaver Thallidos, but Rathalosaurus Rioeurensis suggested the name Wavecutter. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Bleeding Monster